Prologue to Destiny
by Ryofentos
Summary: I won't waste your time. I'm a demigod, named Ryo, and this is the beginning of my story.
1. Prologue to Destiny

**As I develop as a writer, I tend to rewrite stories, but this is the last time. So, one last shot at this. I present the return of Ryo! Enjoy the first chapter.**

Alright, you know how this goes. I say, 'I'm a demigod; don't read this, blah, blah, blah'. But, see, I don't feel like doing that, so I'm just going to tell you the story of how I came to terms with… eh, I won't spoil the ending for you.

It started four years ago when I was chasing me. You might think me stupid or crazy, but I was chasing myself. Or rather, an evil… clone… THING… was chasing me. Same old thing with evil clones. RAAAH! I WANT TO KILL YOU! That sort of stuff. Well, I didn't agree with him, so I ran away. And this, little kiddies gathered around your… whatever you're reading this on, I guess… is where our story begins!

**Prologue or whatever it's called**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the clone chasing me.

"No! Let me kill you!" the clone replied.

"You are persistent!" I said. The clone just panted along behind me. It was a calm night in Long Island, New York. I was… what, 11? No, 10. I was 10 years old, and 10 feet ahead of myself. My clone. This is going to be hard to write about in the sequel. Don't worry until then. I'm off track, aren't I? Back to the story.

So, the stupid clone was chasing me from my burnt house. My house had burnt down because I MIGHT'VE set it on fire while my mother was trapped inside. Don't worry, I don't think this will haunt me at all. (Totally being sarcastic, by the way.) My convenient twin brother fled after looking at me, like, oh, god. Off track again? Sorry.

"GO AWAAAAAY!" I whined as I ran.

"Stop runniiiiiing!" the clone replied. I saw a hill in the distance, but I'd never make it. Why did I want to make it there? Well, it was Camp Half-Blood of course! I didn't know that then, but whatever. I turned to face myself. Dang, I keep getting confused.

"Okay, fine! Uh… come and get it?" I said that as a question. I was scared, sue me.

"Time… time to…" the clone was out of breath, so we caught our breath. Then I made a mad dash for the hill.

"Dang it!" the clone yelled.

So, to cut it short, I made it, saw the tree, ran over the hill, and ran all the way to the Big House. Chiron, a centaur, showed me some sort of video to introduce me to the idea that Greek gods and goddesses and monsters were all real and alive. Well, I sucked at everything then, so I decided to focus on one thing, and get REALLY good at it, so I can beat someone at stuff. I picked up a sword, and got to work as soon as I was able to.


	2. The lion, the annoying girl, and me

**Going strong, I got a chapter for you guys that's NOT the first one! TO THE STORY!**

Fast forward to three months ago or almost four years from where I left off. If you remember, I got to camp and stuff perfectly fine. There was the problem of me sucking at everything, but I practiced fighting with swords.

"Well, you're getting there," was thrown around after my first week.

So, I was a great sword fighter and they decide to assign me to guard duty for campers during a capture the flag game. The Titan War had just ended, so… yeah, everyone was happy.

So, things were normal at first. Boring waiting… nothing happening. Imagine my surprise when I heard a loud roar that interrupted me from my cheeseburger (which I happened to drop in my scramble to my feet.) and made me cautious for anything and everything.

Ever hear of love at first sight? Well, when I saw the girl running and screaming toward the hill, it was like the opposite. Hate at first sight. Every fiber of my being wanted to turn my back and let whatever monster that was after her get her. Unfortunately, the last time I had done that got me this guard job. The dude lived, but was paralyzed. Not joking.

So, what was chasing her was a nasty foe, the Nemean Lion, and I decided to attack it solely for the challenge, not to save the girl. So, I ran down the hill, probably looking super heroic as I brandished my bronze sword, when I tripped on my foot and fell down the rest of the hill.

"That sucked!" I had said. It really did suck.

"YOU suck! Learn how to ru- AHHHHHHHH!" the girl yelled as she tripped.

"You were saying?" I said, stopping a moment.

"If you're being, like, a knight in shining armor, why do you look so malnourished? And where's your armor? And-," the girl didn't stop.

"Bored now. Let me go get mauled." I did, unfortunately, get mauled. But, more on that later, as the girl got up and ran towards the hill as I blew my 'let everyone know I'm about to get eaten' horn.

"COME HERE, EL LIONITO!" I yelled at the Nemean Lion. What. I was fourteen, did you expect me to have a good insult?

The lion proceeded to charge me, and I, like an idiot, struck. But, I went for its mouth and got my sword stuck in its teeth, so that was a good plan that backfired. It proceeded to clamp me sideways halfway in its mouth. My right arm was free to move as my chest was being shredded by sharp teeth. I realized this might be how I died. I got angry at this stupid lion, myself, and the gods for all being cruel and stupid. Then I decided that I wasn't going to let this thing have a meal out of me. My vision turned red (I assume from being near death) and I began to fight back. I felt something break off as I struggled. It was a tooth, lodged in my hip. I yanked it out and stuck it in the lion's windpipe. As it loosened its mouth, struggling to dislodge it, I twisted off the teeth and grabbed my sword, pulling it free as I fell from the lion. Then it roared and dislodged the tooth, sending it through my stomach. I was quick enough to stab it in the roof of its mouth before it got its mouth back on me. It collapsed into dust, leaving me to fall to the ground, as campers clambered over the hill and came to my aid.

It may have been my imagination, but I saw a flame flicker far in the sky, as if someone was watching me and used fire teleporting. (I know what it was, now. No, it wasn't Hephaestus, though that would've made life SO much easier…)


End file.
